Amante Secreto
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Harry Potter é um homem possessivo e quando observa seu amante secreto flertar com outras pessoas e decide fazer ele se arrepender. BW/HP.Por Favor comente!


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Amante secreto

**Emparelhamento: **Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Advertência**** :**Yaoi e provocação sexual implícita la em E FOI AVISADO.

**Declaração** Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou o Batman Begins/Dark Knight.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,Harry Potter é um homem possessivo e quando observa seu amante secreto flertar com outras pessoas e decide faze-lo se arrepender por fazer isso,BW Dom /HP Sub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amante Secreto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Harry Potter-Black viu como Bruce Wayne,seu amante secreto,chegou com um Helicóptero acompanhado com varias mulheres uma mais linda do que a outra para a festa de partido para Harvey Dent. O que fez a possessividade de Harry ir ao pico.

Harry antes proclamando o menino que sobreviveu saiu do mundo magico depois de descobrir as manipulações que recebeu por toda sua vida,as traições que se sucedeu depois do fim da guerra,assumindo os negócios no mundo trouxa de sua família ele decidiu cuidar de seu patrônimo e cuidar de sua vida sem os traidores e bajuladores que só queriam usa-lo.

Agora com 20 anos,ele era realmente um homem de Negócios e foi por isso que ele estava em Gothan City,em primeiro lugar,para fechar um contrato com as empresas Wayne e agora ele achou o amor de sua vida nesse processo,que nesse momento estava escondendo seu relacionamento porque Bruce achava que ele poderia correr perigo se esse louco do coringa descobri-se sua identidade o que só fez com ele mais irritado.

"Eu acredito em Harvey Dent"ele ouviu Bruce fazer o brinde vagamente enquanto pensava em como de todas as pessoas ele tinha que cair no amor juntamente com o Batman parecia que nem tudo na sua vida poderia ser normal.

Agora olhando pra seu amor Flertando com varias das mulheres presentes, principalmente Rachel Dawes,ele sentiu sua raiva multiplicando ,Oh Bruce iria sofrer por isso ele era um homem possessivo e não aceitaria dividir o seu amante com ninguém.

Lentamente um sorriso Cheshire fazer o caminho de seu rosto,Oh Bruce iria se arrepender de tocar e flertar com essas mulheres ate o fim da noite, ele quase sentia pena dele.

Quase.

Harry foi para um canto mais escuro do salão onde ninguém iria nota-lo puxando do bolso um pirulito de cereja,um fato sobre si mesmo ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem comer algo doce,principalmente chocolate,era realmente um milagre que ele era tão magro;puxando a varinha ele sussurrou um pequeno feitiço e guardou a varinha.

Quando voltou para a Área visível ele chupava com entusiasmo o pequeno deleite as vezes lambendo,circulando ou chupando com vigor para quem lhe pegou atenção,o que ninguém fez,era um show para ver completamente erótico e sexy.

Com os olhos Harry procurou sua amante e o viu do lado de fora com o corpo tenso e segurando a mureta como se precisa-se dela para ficar em pé isso fez com que Harry sorri-se para si mesmo e continuar a saborear seu deleite.

Harry viu quando Rachel foi falar com o seu amor do lado de fora com um pequeno brilho ele continuou lambendo seu pirulito com vigor e viu como Bruce falava com a mulher irritante com as bochechas rosadas ele viu quando ela saiu para falar com Harvey e no momento em que ele iria colocar a segunda parte de seu plano em ação Bruce recebeu um telefonema que pelo seu rosto as noticias eram graves.

Diminuindo o ritmo das lambidas e chupadas Harry viu quando Bruce nocauteou Dent e o arrastou para fora da sala e poucos minutos depois Coringa e seu capangas invadirem a festa a procura de Harvey.

Indo para um lugar mais discreto ainda chupando o pirulito com calma ele viu como o coringa contou a historia de como ele conseguiu suas cicatrizes e Harry tinha certeza de que a dita historia era falsa.

Ele viu como seu amante vestido como Batman entrar em cena e lutar com o coringa como se Harry não o estivesse provocando,claro,ele chupava o pirulito bem de vagar ele estava preocupado com Bruce no meio daquela luta depois de tudo,mais isso não era o suficiente para faze-lo parar,isso iria ensinar a Bruce para não flertar com outros na sua frente.

"Solta ela"a voz de seu amante era rouca estava fazendo com que Harry fica-se exitado apenas a ouvindo.

"Você escolheu as palavras erradas!"coringa falou com uma voz insana quando soltou os braços de Rachel fazendo-a cair pela janela.

O coração de Harry quase saiu da boca quando viu o Batman pular logo atrás dela,Harry rapidamente aparatou na rua e jogou um feitiço amortecedor no caso que estava na linha que seu amante e aquela mulher irritante iria cair.

Harry viu que o pouso não causou nenhum problema e voltou a chupar o pirulito com o máximo de vigor ele viu que Bruce o olhou do outro lado da rua com os olhos que prometiam uma grande punição pelo que estava lhe fazendo um arrepio desceu por sua espinha imaginando como seu amante iria o punir.

Sorrindo maliciosamente com os lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchado para ele Harry guardou o deleite em seu bouço e com os lábios formou as palavras 'te espero no seu quarto' tendo certeza de que seu amante pegou o seu recado Harry aparatou novamente direto no quarto de hotel de Bruce e se sentou na cama pensando no que seu amante lhe faria quando ele chegasse afinal ele mau colocou seu plano em ação ele nem ao menos fez nada ele apenas estava inocentemente chupando seu pirulito.

Pelo menos até que se prove o contrario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Nota da Autora:** Eu espero que gostem,eu não possuo um beta se você estiver interessado entre em contato haverá uma sequela de classificação M em breve no máximo em três dias por favor mandem comentários. :)


End file.
